LATB
by James Dayan
Summary: LATB is a piece about Deidara's life in sexual slavery, along with his friend Hidan, who were both bought by Sasori and Kakuzu. Sasori takes his aggression out on his pet, but when he starts to have stirrings for him, will he fight his feelings or will he give in and finally appreciate what he has? ((Bad description))
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNINGS**:_

LATB (Lords and Their Bitches) is a **NC-17** Fic! **Warnings include**: Sexual slavery, rape, cussing (lots of it), self harm, suicide and abuse.

Some things may be triggering. Please read at your own risk.

* * *

"They've got to be joking," Hidan spat, running a hand over his slicked back hair. "There's no way I'm going to be someone's bitch."

Deidara nodded absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere. The blonde fringe in front of his face was flicked by Hidan, who had gotten annoyed with being ignored, "Hello, blondie, I'm talking to you!"

Deidara turned slightly, visible eye refocusing as he gave a small smile, "I'm listening," he lied, "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Hidan asked, pulling back to give him a confused look.

"If we're going to get out of here we need a plan," Deidara reiterated, looking around at their surroundings before his azure eyes rested on a fire extinguisher by the curtain of the stage. "And I think I might have one."

* * *

Very little has changed about the world. People carry on at their mundane jobs, day in and day out. The rich are living in luxury, the poor in shambles. People are the same as they always were.

Well, aside from the fact that they are the main course at nearly every dinner party.

In the not-so-distant future, there was an outbreak of a virus. This virus caused people to crave, more than anything else, blood. The irises turned a dark crimson when well-fed, and only when they hadn't eaten in a few days did their true eye colour come out.

The virus also caused their metabolisms to speed up; anyone that had gotten it was either well-built or sickly skinny.

The virus could only be spread through the most disturbing of ways: The infected had to bite and drain the blood from the victim.

When patient zero got the virus from a bad combination of chemicals in a lab in Quantico, Virginia, there was no stopping it. Patient zero quickly lost control, his bloodlust taking the reins and causing about thirty people to be turned.

From there, it was wildfire.

Now, here we sit, hundreds of years later, where vampires run nearly everything, and the few humans that remain live soley for the purpose of being walking appetizers.

Government is run by vampires, they own all the major corporations, they have their iron fist shoved deep down the throats of humans, who have no choice but to comply. And complying meant trying to go about your daily life while the threat of the police breaking into your home, stealing your children or spouse and auctioning them off as slaves or dinner hung above you like an angry cloud.

But what can you do?

So the vampires didn't bother to change things and the humans stayed quiet.

Even now, a particular vampire was getting ready for a life changing decision. He was going to be attending a slave auction with his friend, in hopes of attaining a walking sack of blood, ready to be turned or even better, fed from.

* * *

Sasori stared the crowd down with a look of distaste.

"Are you sure this is the place, Kakuzu? It looks rather... raunchy," he said, scrunching up his features as he did.

The man at his side grunted in response, walking forward and away from Sasori. Rolling his eyes, Sasori put on his most annoyed face before following after the muscular man. His own scrawny form couldn't compare to Kakuzu's, who was a strong built fellow, tan all over with stitches covering his body from several bad fights.

Sasori, on the other hand, was pale and frail. A delicate branch swaying in the wind that threatened to snap. His eyes matched his fiery hair, both a bright red that caught people's attention from far away.

Sasori moved quickly through the crowd of vampires dancing before bumping into Kakuzu's back, making him growl with frustration, "Hurry up old man, I'm not going to stand here idly while you gawk at some stupid..." he trailed off, eyes following his friend's gaze to see a line of people at the foot of the stage, trying to make themselves small. "Humans," Sasori finished.

Kakuzu nodded, smirking to himself, "Humans," he repeated, moving forward again to grab a table in the corner. He pulled a chair out for himself, motioning the redhead to sit down as he did himself.

Sasori sat, eyes never once leaving the humans down on the dance floor.

The club itself was a giant circle, the entrance near the back, so the space opened up before them as they walked through it. It was a split level, the top being composed of mostly tables and people mingling around while the bottom half was a dance floor and a large stage near the front.

Alongside the right of the stage, was a line of humans, swaying gently to the thumping beat while they looked nervously around them. Two particular humans stuck out; the two were talking to each other in voices that couldn't be heard over the rhythmic beat. One, a blonde with long hair, pointed to the fire extinguisher beside the stage's curtain before turning to the silver-haired boy and smacking him in the shoulder.

Sasori stood from his seat, eyes narrowing as the two humans snuck backstage. Something was amiss. "I'll be back, order me something to drink," he mumbled to Kakuzu, who was busy looking over the menu a human waitress had dropped off at the table.

Descending the stairs that led to the dance floor, Sasori quickly shoved his way through the crowd before he was at the base of the stage. Upon closer inspection, there was a thin mesh fence seperating the humans from the vampires.

He should have known. No slave trader was dumb enough to let humans wander without some sort of protection, especially in vampire territory. But there was no fence around the stage, which allowed Sasori to sneak backstage, and see where the two humans had hopped the fence.

Sasori was a bit confused now that he had gotten through step one of his plan: get backstage, which was surprisingly easy. Moving onto step two: find the brats and find out what they're doing.

He weaved between stage hands, people moving stands and a man talking on his cell phone. He passed several rooms backstage, loud noises coming from one of them.

He peered through the crack of the door, seeing beige walls, a sofa, and two idiots holding a lighter up to a fire detector.

"Hold it closer, numbnuts, or the thing won't go off!" The silver-haired male cried, the blonde on his shoulders teetering as Hidan stumbled around.

"Well maybe if you could stand still there wouldn't be a problem, un!" The blonde shouted back.

"Is there something I could help you dumbasses with?" Sasori asked, leaning casually against the doorframe.

Deidara yelped, flinging his arms back, throwing Hidan off balance and sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Tch," Sasori snorted, moving from his place against the door to saunter over to the two morons. "What a brilliant plan that was, care to enlighten me on why you're trying to set off a fire alarm?" Sasori said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Deidara got up from the ground, brushing himself off before helping Hidan up, "Well, clearly we were trying to-" he trailed off, eyes looking up to stare into Sasori's own before he jumped back a bit, "Shit, un! It's one of them!" he said to Hidan, who had moved protectivley in front of Deidara.

Sasori rolled his eyes, stepping forward, "I suggest you humans get back to your little pen before your masters find out where you've gone and decide to take out their aggression." He inspected his fingernails, letting the corner of his mouth twitch into a smug smile.

"And what if we don't want to, yeah?" The blonde asked, stepping from behind Hidan to get in Sasori's face. "What if we decide to run off? What is one measly vampire going to do?" He ended his question by standing a fraction of an inch away from Sasori, towering over him.

Sasori let his smug smile grow into a full grin before flicking some hair out of his eyes. "Listen brat," he began, reaching out and grabbing Deidara by the throat and pulling him close, "There's a lot one vampire can do," he whispered into his ear, before releasing his grip.

"'Ey the fuck you think you're doing?" Hidan spoke up, grabbing Deidara's arm and pulling him back. The blonde's hand flew to his throat, where Sasori's was moments before.

"I'm sending a message," the redhead said casually, "that vampires, no matter the number, are always dangerous."

A loud clattering came from outside the room, before a man shouted, "Shit! Where are those two?"

Sasori turned to see people rushing about outside, clearly in search of something, or someone. "I do believe your presence, or lack thereof, has been noticed," he stated.

Deidara and Hidan exchanged worried glances before looking back to Sasori. Hidan let out a long sigh, "Don't make us go back there, fucker."

Sasori gave Hidan a look that said he wasn't going to cover for them before Deidara stepped in, "Please, un. We need your help," he said with clenched teeth. It was clear from his expression that the words pained him, but he had no choice.

Waving them towards him, Sasori started towards the door, "Alright, come on." He made his way out of the room, getting a grand total of twenty steps before someone called out, "There they are!"

A small, greasy man in a tweed suit jogged up to them, "Where the hell were you? We've been looking all over for you; you're going to pay for this!" He raised a hand to Deidara, who flinched back but Sasori sidestepped inbetween them.

"I'm afraid that there's been a misunderstanding. It seems that the gate was not properly locked and these two had wandered off. I was only returning them just now when you saw us."

The man scoffed, "Not properly locked? Who the hell are you to tell me that?"

"That man is Lord Sasori Akasuna of the Red Sand. If I were you, I'd watch my tone," a voice came from behind them. Kakuzu came walking up, setting a hand on Sasori's shoulder, "My friend, you'd been gone for quite some time, I was beginning to get worried." He shot Sasori a look that said they would talk about this later, but said nothing about it.

Kakuzu extended his hand towards the slave trader, who was now cowering in the presence of such a high vampire lord, "The name is Kakuzu. _Lord_ Kakuzu of the city of Waterfall."

The slave trader was aghast, "I'm so sorry, sir. I had no idea that you were here tonight. My greatest apologies," he said.

Sasori rolled his eyes, taking pleasure in the attention he was getting, "Oh for fuck's sake, don't grovel. It's pathetic." He looked off to the side, seeing Deidara standing beside him. "And would someone have the decency to lock these humans up? I don't want to be bothered with their antics any longer."

The slave trader nodded quickly, "Of course, sir!" Deidara opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced by a backhand. "Shut up, human, or I'll make sure to sell you to a particularly nasty master," the slave trader threatened.

Walking off with a hand on both Deidara's and Hidan's shoulders, the slave trader steered them back to their pen.

Kakuzu let out a breath of air, "What the bloody hell was that, Sasori? You trying to get us kicked out? Thank God I pulled the Lord card, or we'd have gotten our butts handed to us," he reprimanded.

Sasori shrugged casually, "A story for another time, my friend. Let's go back to our seats, I'm sure the auction is just about to start."

* * *

"Well our plan failed horribly; that stupid bastard sold us out!" Hidan whined, kicking his bare foot against the mesh fence, a futile attempt.

"Watch your mouth, slave, or you'll be punished!" called the slave trader, who held a taser in his left hand, moving it close to Hidan's side, threatening him.

Tugging on his arm, Deidara spoke in a hushed tone, "Hidan calm down, yeah? We'll figure something out," he mumbled, hoping they could.

"Ladies and gentleman! Vampires alike! We gather here today to witness one of the largest auctions to happen in these past months; a human auction!" screamed the slave trader, who's suit was pulling up to reveal a pale stomach as he raised his arms above his head. Vampires pounded on their tables, screaming and shouting back at him, eager.

"So let us begin, alright?" He unlocked the gate, having one of his many assistants hold back the rest of the humans while one girl was plucked from the crowd. "Let's begin the bidding at 100,000 dollars! Any takers? You, in the back! Do I hear 150? 150, anyone? Yes, you, sir!"

Deidara looked nervously at the crowd, his eyes scanning the crowd for the redhead. He shifted on his feet, shuffling back and forth as the fringe in front of his face swayed gently.

"Sold! To the man in the black! Next up, this lovely blonde!" He screamed into his mic, reaching in and grabbing Deidara by the arm and yanking him viciously onto the stage.

"Get your hands off of me you slimy shit," Deidara cried, struggling in his grip.

The slave trader stuck the taser into his side, turning it up and zapping Deidara, who cried out before collapsing to the ground in a pile of pain.

"Do I hear 300,00 for this spunky blonde? Hm? You sir! Do I hear 500,000? Yes, you! Alright anyone care to bid higher?" The bidding continued, reaching 1 million before the bids slowed from a river to a trickle.

Sasori began to sweat. This was his only chance at gaining a slave; and he had seen something in the blonde. Maybe it was his charisma, or his defiant look, but regardless, he needed him. He stood from his spot, descending down the stairs halfway to call out, "I bid 5 million."

Collective gasps flew from around the crowd, all eyes on the mysterious red head that calmly walked down the stairs, fingers ghosting along the banister.

"F-five million? Do I hear any higher bids?" called the slave trader, looking around eagerly. "Fine, sold! To the redhead in black. Congratulations, young man," he whispered to Deidara, grinning wickedly. "Lord Akasuna is supposedly one of the most cruel vampires to rule this land. I'm glad you got such a lovely master."

Deidara gulped, being ushered backstage to be fitted for his collar before they turned him over to Sasori. He could hear the bidding for Hidan, and a familiar voice called out his bid, winning Hidan as well.

Sasori stepped up from behind the curtain, walking cooly to Deidara and the woman that was sizing his collar. "Make sure it's blue," Sasori spoke, "I'd like for it to match his eyes." He offered Deidara a small smile, before he jammed his hands in his pockets, looking expectantly at the curtain from where he had come.

Soon enough, another man, the man from earlier, came sauntering over. "Looks like you've convinced me into getting my own human, Sasori. Though this one looks like quite a bit of trouble," he murmured, watching as Hidan was shoved backstage as well, who stalked over, cursing loudly.

"Fucking assholes, I'll show them who's the bitch, ya bastards," he said, eyes looking up to see Kakuzu, frowning before his sights jumped to his blonde friend, who was sitting patiently in a chair.

"Man, I'm telling you this blows," Hidan whined, taking a seat next to Deidara, who nodded encouragingly. "I feel you, un."

Another woman began fussing over Hidan's collar, holding up the black one before choosing the pink. Hidan growled in response, "Pink? Hell no! Choose a different one, slut." Kakuzu decided to intervene with a smirk on his face, "No, I think the pink one suits him. Brings out his inner bitch." Sasori let out a long laugh at that, holding his stomach.

Deidara scoffed, "That's rich, coming from you, yeah. I can already feel the amount of pussy radiating off of you two." Sasori's smile fell at that, as he walked over.

He motioned for the woman to hand him the blue collar before reaching behind the blonde as he began to fasten it, pulling it excrutiatingly tight before loosening it and looping his finger underneath it, bringing Deidara close, "You better watch your tone, brat. You're in for a world of hurt." He smirked, pulling away from his slave.

Walking away, Sasori waved a goodbye to Kakuzu, his final words to the woman at the desk, "Oh, and engrave his name on the collar, just to personalize it." He said, disappearing out the door, most likely waiting outside for his friend and the humans.

The woman undid Deidara's collar carefully, setting it in the machine to be engraved, "What's your name sweetie?"

"Deidara."

She offered him a smile, eyes never leaving the machine as she spoke, "I feel bad for you, Deidara."

"Why's that, un?"

Her smile never wavered as she spoke calmly, "That man is going to destroy you."


	2. Chapter 2

Between being shoved, tripped, whistled at, and stripped of all dignity- it's been an emotionally exhausting day for both Deidara and Hidan.

After being fitted for their collars, Kakuzu led them both to the car out front. They were more than shocked to learn that they'd be riding in a limousine. Sasori was, of course, waiting for them inside with the engine running and the chauffeur ready to go.

"Woah," Deidara mumbled, eyes taking in the sight of such a car.

Hidan scoffed, "It's not that great. I've seen better looking dicks in my time." Deidara gave him a gentle shove, "Knock it off, yeah."

Kakuzu, a rough hand shoving Hidan's back, "C'mon, get in." Opening the door for them both, he let them climb in before doing so himself, slamming the door shut.

Sasori was positioned on one side of the seats, legs crossed and looking distastefully at the two slaves before motioning Deidara over, "Come over here, brat."

Huffing silently, he obeyed, climbing over to sit next to his new master, "What do you want, un?" He asked crudely, noticing Sasori staring at him. Sasori simply shrugged, answering with a, "Shut your mouth." He knocked on the glass that separated them from the driver, indicating for him to start moving.

Kakuzu cleared his throat awkwardly, crossing and uncrossing his legs before he glanced over at Hidan, slapping his hands down onto his thighs, "Alright well I believe introductions are in order," he said, giving a look to Sasori, "I'm Kakuzu. Don't be mistaken, I'm not any cuddlier than my friend, I just hide it better."

Sasori rolled his eyes dramatically before speaking, "I'm Sasori. Fuck with me and I will stab you." Hidan whistled under his breath, "Keepin' it classy, I see." Kakuzu smacked him upside the head before looking expectantly at Deidara, nodding at him to speak.

"Uhm, well, I'm Deidara." Hidan spoke up next, voice confident, "I'm Hidan, fuckers." Which earned him another smack on the head from Kakuzu.

Sasori turned to the blonde, shifting his body to face him and scrunching up his features, "Why do you talk like that?"

"Like what, un?"

"Like that. With the 'un's and 'yeah's," he clarified.

Deidara flushed, opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Hidan, who held his hand out, waving it in a gesture, "It's like a speech impediment; like a lisp but with words instead of sounds. He's always had it."

Sasori nodded, taking in the information before shifting back to his former position, glancing in Hidan's direction, "Speak when spoken to; learn some manners," he scolded. Hidan bit back a retort.

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes, where Deidara looked out the window and Hidan scowled at the ground. Sasori then spoke up conversation, "So, Kakuzu, how are your stocks doing?"

The men then spiraled into a long conversation about something Deidara didn't understand.

The blonde looked out at the landscape that flew by. He could see them passing through town, seeing the same sights he did when he was driven in on a truck to the auction. Then, it was cramped and sweaty and everyone was complaining. But now, he was in a plush car next to two posh bastards and his best friend.

He couldn't believe it.

Even if it meant being a slave to this douche Sasori, Deidara thought he could take it, considering he'd be in the lap of luxury. Maybe Sasori wasn't as bad as he seemed. He might be a sweet, caring person that takes care of Deidara. Treats him well. God knows he deserved it after these past few years.

"Hello, brat, I'm talking to you." Sasori snapped his fingers in front of Deidara's face, waking him from his reverie.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, snapping out of his daydream.

"I said we're here. Time to get out. Go," he snapped, gesturing for him to exit the car. Stumbling out, Deidara looked up at the massive castle before him.

"Holy shit," Hidan said, staring down the Victorian home. Between the dentils, columns, many bay windows and portico, Deidara didn't know where to look first. "This is where you live?"

Sasori climbed out of the car, brushing off his suit jacket before putting his hand in his jacket pocket, "Well, not just me. We've got a pretty big family, if you can call us that," he chuckled.

Kakuzu nodded, "Yeah, we're an odd bunch, to say the least."

Deidara stepped forward, scratching absentmindedly at his thick collar. "This is we're going to be living, un?" he asked, turning to face Sasori and Kakuzu.

Sasori nodded, taking his hand out of his pocket to fold his arms over his chest again, "Yep, you'll be living in our rooms. We'd let you wander the house like the others, but we have to gauge your behavior first."

"Others?" Hidan asked, mimicking Sasori and crossing his arms when he noticed Kakuzu looking him up and down.

Sasori nodded, "Yeah, there's Kisame, Tobi and Konan, the other three slaves and their masters: Itachi, Zetsu and Pein, respectively." Deidara nodded in understanding, "So, will we get to meet them?"

"If you're good," replied Kakuzu with a smirk.

"Come on, I'm not going to wait here any longer," said Sasori as he began to walk up the pathway to the house. As he passed Deidara, he grabbed his wrist, tugging him along with him.

"Hey, get off me, yeah!" he said, trying to twist his arm out of the vampire's grip. Sasori rolled his eyes before bringing him in close by grabbing his collar, "Shut up, brat. Just follow me."

Deidara said no more, but glared at the back of Sasori's head.

Inside, the entryway showed checker pattern tile and two winding staircases that led up to a second floor. Off to the right was some sort of dining room that looked grand, while on the left was a parlor of sorts.

Deidara marveled at the sight, pausing momentarily to take it in before he felt a rushed tug on his wrist. He rushed up the stairs with Sasori, looking back to see Hidan give him a wave. As he was turning, he saw Kakuzu slamming Hidan against the wall before Sasori made him face forward.

"Hurry up," said the vampire.

"I'm going, calm your nips," Deidara replied.

On the second floor, there was a long hallway with doors down the sides accompanying light fixtures fixed into the walls and one grand chandelier at the top of the staircase. Sasori took him to the right, going down three doors before stopping at an onix-coloured one, with a red lamp next to it that glowed an eerie orange-red colour.

Sasori fumbled in his pocket for a key, finally finding one and pushing it into the lock. Deidara couldn't help but notice the scratch marks that were around the lock; probably from nights spent smashed, he thought.

"Are you coming in?" Sasori called from inside the room. Deidara hadn't noticed he'd opened the door. He scurried in, closing the door behind him and then stopped to examine the room.

The room itself was well-lit, with a large crystal chandelier hanging over the bed. The bed had ebony sheets red accenting pillows. Next to the bed was a night table with many bottles and small trinkets draped over it.

Across the room, was a sofa with another red pillow on it, this pillow had a white and black cloud embroidered onto it. Deidara wondered what it meant.

On the same wall as the sofa, there was a door leading to a bathroom, most likely. And in the corner there was a work table with a few mannequins laying on top along with a mesh bag that looked like it held something heavy.

Finally, the walls were painted a solid black, with pictures, designs and blueprints taped up. Deidara's fingers danced lightly over a blueprint, noticing the straight lines and the small, neat handwriting.

Deidara was knocked from noticing everything when Sasori walked over, shoving his shoulder back into a wall with his hand.

Gasping, the blonde looked up at him with alarm, wondering just what he was doing. "Listen, bitch. I'm your master; I own you, that means you do what I say when I say it. And from now on, you address me as only 'master' or 'danna,' understood?"

Deidara gaped. Sasori dug his nails into the blonde's shoulder, growling, "I said: understood?"

"I understand," Deidara let out through clenched teeth. He put on his most menacing face as he glowered down at his master. He may be a piece of property, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Releasing him, Sasori stepped back, "Good." He walked towards his desk, pulling his suit jacket off as he did, rolling his shoulders.

"Bipolar bitch," Deidara mumbled, causing Sasori to freeze.

"What did you just call me, brat?" he asked quietly, not turning to face him.

Deidara didn't answer, he hadn't thought he would hear him. His brain was disconnected from his mouth as he sat there with his maw flapping. "I-I..."

Sasori spun on his heel, walking quickly to shove his hand against Deidara's throat, pinning him to the wall and leaning in to get in his face, "You're going to pay for that, brat."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, please!"

"Please what?"

"Please, master!"

Sasori let his hand hang in the air, directly above Deidara's burning red ass.

"That's what I thought you little shit."

Shoving Deidara roughly off of his lap, he scoffed as he fell onto the ground, stinging bottom in the air. His own hand stung from the amount of slaps he had given the brat, but he had to learn somehow, he thought.

Whimpering as he did, Deidara pulled his pants back up, scrambling to stand and moving to stand in the corner, far from his danna.

"I'm sorry, jeez," came Deidara's small reply.

Sasori only rolled his eyes, ignoring the blonde as he pulled the chair at his work table out to sit in. "You needed to be taught a lesson; You're too quick with that mouth of yours," Sasori said simply. He picked up a screwdriver and tinkering with his unfinished puppet.

It was quiet for the next following minutes, Deidara shifting awkwardly as he tugged on the hem of his dirty tunic. "What are you working on?" he asked, taking a step closer only to hear the floorboard creak, so he jumped back.

Sasori sighed, exhausted with all of the blonde's questions, "I'm working on art," he said.

"Tch, you call puppets 'art,' yeah?"

The redhead's eye twitched before he swiveled around in his chair to face Deidara, "What do you call art, then?"

Deidara stood a little taller, pulling himself up as he flung some hair over his shoulder, "Art is fleeting, yeah. It's meant to be seen and then destroyed, gone forever. The only memory you should have of it is as quick as it's life should be."

Sasori snorted in response, "That's bullshit, brat. Art is eternal. It's clearly meant to be there to look at for all of eternity, always in perfect condition."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no, un."

Sasori was fuming. The brat had the nerve to call him a bitch and then insult his art? What kind of slave did he pay for if he was going to be this infuriating?

"Listen, brat, I'm not going to deal with your idiocy right now. Why don't you find some way to entertain yourself?"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

Sasori looked around his room. There wasn't much to be played with, aside from his puppets and tools. He looked towards his desk, seeing the many blueprints, few puppets, his toolbox and bag of modelling clay, meant for maquettes of the puppet's form. Perhaps the child would like to play with the clay?

Reaching in the bag, he pulled out a heavy chunk of terra cotta, tossing it towards Deidara, who, though shocked, caught it with ease. "Clay?" he asked, looking down at the brown-red ball in his hands.

"Clay," repeated Sasori, "Have fun." He turned away, back to his puppets, trying to ignore the sounds of clay being mashed on his floor.

Several hours later, Deidara stood to crack his back. He'd been crouched over in the same position for hours, and he needed a break to stretch his legs. Coincidentially, Sasori had just finished up his puppet when Deidara had decided to get up.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I need a chiropractor," said Deidara, twisting to crack his spine again. Sasori nodded, not saying anything as he turned to face him. He was surprised to see about a hundred tiny figurines splayed out around Deidara's feet.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing.

"Hm? Oh, just some stuff I made, un. I used to play with clay before I left home," Deidara explained.

Sasori nodded slowly, eyes looking over the items. He noticed birds, spiders, and a few other kinds of animals made of clay. "Do you only make animals?" he asked, curious.

"No, I sometimes make people, yeah. Or houses, trees, things like that," he explained.

Nodding again, Sasori coughed awkwardly before clearing his throat, "Alright well, I'm a bit peckish. I'm assuming you haven't had anything to eat in a while?" Sasori said.

Deidara shook his head, hair flying out of place before he quickly readjusted the fringe in front of his eye, looking down at his feet.

Sasori nodded, "Alright, well, let's go downstairs and get something to snack on," he said, heading towards the door.

Confused at his master's kinder behavior, but not wanting to question it, Deidara agreed and followed him downstairs.

"This is Konan," Sasori introduced, extending his hand in a sweeping gesture. Deidara nodded in hello, and Konan did the same. "She's another slave here, but she also works as our chef. And a lovely chef she is," he added, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head before moving towards the fridge.

Konan rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, spatula in hand. "So, you're Deidara. You only just got here this morning, right?" she asked, at which Deidara nodded.

"Welcome, then. I'm sure you'll get used to this life soon enough. I know how rough the first couple of days can be."

"Hey brat," Sasori called, his face stuffed with a slice of turkey. Konan smacked him playfully, "Manners!" she reprimanded.

Sasori rolled his eyes, closing the fridge and tossing the box of turkey to Deidara. "Eat."

"I have a name you know," Deidara whined as he opened the box, pulling out a slice and ripping it in half before cramming it in his maw.

Sasori ignored him, rubbing his face tiredly. "Konan, can you give us a moment?" he asked kindly. Konan nodded, leaving the kitchen.

Deidara gulped, eyes watching Sasori carefully as he walked around the island to lean near the blonde. "You need new clothes," he said, "We're going to go shopping today."

Deidara was taken aback, "Uhm, alright, yeah. When are we going?"

"As soon as we're done," Sasori replied.

"Danna is there something you need? You're standing a bit close..." he trailed off, eyes wandering along Sasori's body, clad in a dress shirt and black slacks. He was skinny, but lean.

"Actually," mumbled the redhead, "There is. I haven't fed in a few days and I wanted to ask before I did this..."

"Wait ,what? Fed? As in drink blood? You're wanted to ask- Oh. You want to...oh, okay, un," Deidara said, finally understanding. "So you want to drink from me?"

Sasori nodded, "I don't like feeding, I know it's unpleasant for the victim, so I wanted to ask you first," he said shyly. This was so out of character for his master that Deidara was more than slightly shocked.

"Uhm, yeah, go ahead," said Deidara, offering his neck.

Sasori nodded, "Alright, well-" he leaned in, one hand on Deidara's left shoulder while the other brushed against his tan neck. Sasori could feel his fangs elongating as he leaned closer.

His teeth brushed up gently against his skin and all at once he bit down hard, puncturing his neck and feeling a sickly churn in his stomach when the blood began to gush into his mouth.

He hated this.

* * *

Hey guys, just wanted to drop in and let you all know that I'm going on a 2 week hiatus. Sorry, I know, it's going to be rough, but I'll be writing during that time, just not posting. I'll post as soon as I get back, I swear on it. Until then, please enjoy this chapter and wonder why Sasori's being so nice. Love you all, please review and favorite, -James


End file.
